Return to Rivendell, Reforging of the Great Ring
by Carme Kino
Summary: Arwen has died and Aragorn is on a quest to find the plague. At Rivendell, the King meets with his old friend, Legolas, Queen Eowyn and King Faramir. They
1. Riding through a Memory

First off, disclaimer. I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. Second, I shall explain some things. Arwen was the Elven Princess, even if her father, Lord Elrond was not a king. Galadriel was the Elven Queen. Faramir and Eowyn marry, but who knows if they stay Prince and Princess forever. They might and they might not. Haven't read all the books yet so I'm gonna just change some things in the fic. This is the second revision I have done. Finally, this is just a fic. Meaning that it's FICTION. Please forgive me for sounding so angry. I don't mean to be that way. Enjoy!

Silence is master of the great halls. The waters have ceased their running and birds have silenced their beautiful songs. The trees have long lost their long legs and have not grown as tall as they did once before. The time of the Elves was indeed over, but the Age of Man was dominant in the world of Middle Earth. A sweet wind blew through the remainder of the great realm of Rivendell. The House of Lord Elrond, Arwen's father, was truly dead in the sense that all life that once belonged in its steep arches, beautiful steps and gloriously decorated halls has completely ceased. Long vines and tree limbs that reached the ground like fingers were taking over the walls that once protected the hidden world of grace and beauty.

Sounds could be heard in the trees of a wonderful life and steps as those of feet were trying to be masked, but were not truly hidden from this dead world. A figure stepped from the dark shadows of the trees and through the wonderful arch that once Boromir of Gondor had stepped through on his only arrival in Rivendell. The blond hair was unmistakably wonderfully bright. The arrows and the bow the person wore on his person was very close to him as he walked through the arch and towards the center of the courtyard. Staring up at the reclusive home and the outward spread of the trees, he became scared. He had never seen a place be left with such an uncaring touch.

"Lord Elrond certainly should have left someone in charge of this wonderful place. It would have made a wonderful place for your child to grow up, Aragorn," he said as another man stepped up behind him.

"Yes, Legolas. It would have been wonderful for him to grow up here. There is so much history in this place and it was so beautiful that I, myself, had grown to love it here. I'm sure that Arwen would have loved it as well. I wonder...." he said to himself as he stepped up onto the bridge that he and Arwen shared so many times before.

The air blew a sweeter fragrance quickly and stayed with him for a few minutes and then left him, still wondering if it was the doing of the Valar or if she had been with him through the entire journey. In fact, looking for Rivendell was her idea in her weakness. Sadly, Arwen had been released to the halls of her ancestors not long after they had began the journey. The final second of the sweet and endearing smell had quickly left as he looked back at Legolas sadly.

"Aragorn, I, too was saddened at the taking of Arwen's last breath. She was a wonderful princess and an extraordinary Queen. I'm sure that the people of Gondor will soon understand that her passing was completely untimely and that sickness had taken her, but at the moment, we have a quest to fulfill. Which reminds me, where is Faramir and his queen? It?s been ages since he and Eowyn had been seen. Have you heard anything of them?"

Aragorn smiled at the final statements that Legolas had said. The woman who loved him and the man who was saved from death by his little hobbit friend was always a reason for him to be taken out of sadness and back into the light of happiness. He looked at Andùril and then back at Legolas.

"They, too, have been on a quest, Legolas. The King and Queen of Rohan have been taken with a mission of which I cannot speak. But they are looking for something that is very valuable to them."

Suddenly, a sharp cry from a bright bird was heard as Gwaihir, the Leader of the Eagles of the North stood at the outer reaches of the arches and let two passengers down from its wings. The red haired man and blond haired woman with waves both smiled at Aragorn as she ran to him.

"Aragorn, my King. How are you," she asked as the man walked up.

"King Faramir, Queen Eowyn. Many things are being taken over. The lives of my wife and son were taken from me by an eerie illness and now I am here. I am unsure as to why I was led here, but why are you here? You have never been here before, have you?" he asked.

The two looked at each other as the Eagle flew away.

"No, Aragorn. We have never been here before. We had no clue that the Eagles even existed before our trip to the Northern Mountains. They said that they had seen a mark on us that was left by only one person. Gandalf. So, they took us here. That was three days ago."

Aragorn looked out across the vast expanse and then back at Eowyn and Faramir.

"Come; let us enter this place in reverance. For the Elves revered Lord Elrond much and so shall we, even though he is no longer in this place," Aragorn said as he led them into the intricately designed halls of the House of Elrond.

Everyone entered the great, delicate hallways of Rivendell. Soon, after passing all the rooms they come to the hall of Narsil. Faramir steps up to the pedestal that once held Narsil before it became Andùril. Aragorn stepped away from the pedestal and rubbed his hand over the painting. The vibrant colors that once had decorated the Hall had now grown a little dull, but still as vibrant as the day that Anduril was forged.

"This is the place I have so many times sat and watched your brother, Boromir, walk and talk about the Ring. 'Tis a good thing he is not here. He would have been saddened by the sight of just the arches."

Faramir looked at Eowyn and then at Aragorn.

"Boromir stood here?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded.

"That was before the reforging of Narsil unto Andùril. Your brother was very close to being taken, but the Ring was removed from his grasp. He gave his life to save Merry and Pippin."

Legolas looked at everything as Eòwyn stood and watched the two men. One was interested in a stand while the other, his family's history that he had long heard, but had chosen to ignore.

Eòwyn stood by her husband, but wondered if Aragorn was in some kind of deep trouble with his past. He looked lost to her as though he were in the wrong country. She left Faramir's side and stood next to Aragorn, trying to not stir him from his concentration as she lightly touches his shoulder with her right hand.

Aragorn removed his hand and looked at it, the color from the wall sticking to his hand.

"Eòwyn, this wall has stood the biggest test of time. Over 3000 years, it has stood here, the color never fading. Why does it choose now to come off this wall and fade? Is my fate the same as my ancestor? To die alone? At times I wish that Isildùr did as Lord Elrond had said, then we wouldn't have had to go through the entire Ring fiasco."

As Aragorn talked, Faramir stepped up.

"Well, if the Ring journey never happened, then you wouldn't have been able to keep Arwen and you would be lonely forever. And I would never have met Eòwyn. Trust me, Aragorn. The Ring was possibly the best thing to have happened to all involved."

Legolas smiles at Faramir. He understood the reason behind the whole escapade that they had to endure years earlier. He rarely understood himself the idea of the Rings, but came to realize that everyone needed to feel powerful at times. He only understood as his realm was his only home.

Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood. Counsel to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor.


	2. Passing Storm

Staring into the semi-abyss, Èowyn didn't seem to notice a small, but dark shadow crawl its way toward her, but she moved before it could reach her.

Slowly floating, the shadow searched for a place to perch itself. It saw all around from the pedestal of Narsil. Legolas watched this shadow, although it had not seemed to notice his presence.

Slowly walking to the two kings and the Queen, Legolas stepped behind the pedestal and studied the way it moved. The blob of darkness noticed a presence and then dissipated.

Aragorn turned and looked at Legolas. "What's wrong, Legolas?"

"He's returned," was all he said.

Everyone looked at him with a look of confusion on their faces. Aragorn trusted him but this was something that hadn't happened in 15 to 20 years.

"Legolas, what are you talking about?"

"The Great Eye, as Boromir once put it, has returned, but not as an eye. His spirit has found a body," he said.

Èowyn looked into Faramir's eyes with panic as he held her close. 'It'll be all right,' he reassured her and she gave a small sigh of relief.

Aragorn, on the other hand, was very alarmed at this.

"If he has returned, that would only mean that he will choose to reforge the Great Ring of Power and destroy all of Middle Earth," he said, looking as though he was contemplating some sort of plan for action.

"I agree, Aragorn, but what are we to do? The Fellowship is missing three members. Are we to go back to Hobbiton and find Peregrin, Meriadoc, and Samwise for the next chapter in the long forgotten adventure?"

Aragorn laughed at his companion. "I am quite sure that they are in need of a good adventure, Legolas. Sam was always good at protecting Frodo and Pip and Merry were good at playing a lot, but they did accomplish that which they chose to do," Aragorn said as he looked at Faramir and Èowyn and smiled.

The two were wondering what their dear friend had in his mind that had anything to do with them. They started becoming afraid, but their fear was allayed when Aragorn laughed.

"Do not fear, Lord Faramir and Lady Èowyn. I only think of things that I am sure of. With the courageous bloodline you descend from, Faramir and Eòwyn, this adventure will be of no struggle. I am sure you do remember of the battle on Pelennor Fields, although you were not there. That battle was treacherous, but this might be fiercer. However, you both are skilled with a blade and do not give in so easily," Aragorn said, continuing almost as though there were not an end of his speech, but stopped when he saw everyone looking at him with eyebrows cocked and a strange look of suspicion upon Legolas' face.

"King, you speak much, but do you listen? There is a storm brewing and we had best find a small shelter." Èowyn spoke, but withdrew her face as she felt oddly overwhelmed by everything that she had heard and saw in the Great Hall of Narsil.

Faramir smiled at her and laughed. "Do not hide your presence, milady. A quick stop was much appreciated. I, myself, thought you were going to die from lack of wind," he said, smiling at Aragorn.

Aragorn ended up laughing and agreeing with Faramir. "Yes, we should all have a laugh once in a while. We must find shelter from this storm. We should try the Hidden Halls. I can lead you to them," he said as they left the Hall of Narsil and started the search for the Hidden Halls.

They went all throughout the premises. Quick run throughs and small stops proved to be a very daunting task. Aragorn had stopped suddenly in the largest corridor and puzzled something. He must have been gone for far too long. These halls and doorways had changed. But how? Someone had to be playing a trick on Aragorn, but who would do such a thing.

Legolas had caught Aragorn by the collar.

"In here," he said as he led Faramir and Èowyn to the hidden door that Aragorn had been standing right in front of without even knowing.

The four had stepped behind the wall quickly as they heard the thunder and the rain falling. Èowyn grabbed onto Faramir's arm and looked into his eyes. He caressed her hair and smiled, relieving any doubt that his Queen had in her mind and heart.

"King Elessar will keep us safe, my dear," he said as she sighed happily.

Legolas stared at them. He smiled seeing a feminine light in this short time made him remember his own Queen. He touched Aragorn's arm and directed his sight over to the two. He watched them and smiled as well. '

"Well deserved happiness, Legolas," he whispered to his Elf.

"King Faramir, regale us with the tale of how you became King," Legolas spoke loudly and smiling.

Faramir looked at Èowyn and smiled. He tried to keep her from crying, which he did pretty well.

"Well. It's really nothing to speak of. King Èomer called us to a battle in which he had to fight because of some Wargs were still alive and running wild in the Plains of Rohan. Unfortune took King Èomer and his heir took to the throne, but he never passed his 12th year of age. The only left of that line was indeed his sister. Èowyn and I took to the throne and ever since we've been in rule over the peoples of Rohan. I might go into detail sometime later, but let us get through this storm first before I choose to speak any more of this ill will that has almost utterly snipped the Country of Rohan's Royal Family to naught."

Legolas nodded as he looked up and saw a small box-like hole in the ceiling.

"The storm is waning. I am not sure if it is safe to venture outside, but we must risk it. Come. We must see what has brought us to this place and if it holds any significance to the revival of Sauron."

Slowly opening the wall that they were behind, Legolas led the way and he cautiously brought them to the Meeting Place where they had held the Council of Elrond. He looked at the sad sight of the chairs. Once lovely and fair, the beautiful chairs in which he and the companions of the Fellowship of the Ring had become completely grown over with long fingered ivy and bright white flowers.

"Simbelmynë. How could Evermind find it's way here? I thought it exists only in Rohan!"

Èowyn looked at Faramir in horror. Well, not total horror, but she was scared.

"Fear not, milady. Evermind is just for a reminder. 'Forget not the ones who had come before for they will always be watching you and waiting for you to come and they will be glad with you at the chance meeting.' So, Simbelmynë is a good thing. Remember where everyone sat. That's not too hard, Lady Èowyn," King Elessar spoke in a softened tone.

Lady Èowyn smiled and nodded. Even though he had told her what she needed to hear years earlier, she still had a small light of love for her King. Lord Faramir had said nothing, but stood watching and looking at the sight of the white flowers over everything.

"King Elessar, what would cause Simbelmynë to grow here?" Faramir asked as he saw the brightness of Èowyn's eyes as she stepped to all the seats.

Being intrigued by the intricate choice of each design, Èowyn walks around and touches the chairs and studies them closely. At one point, she stops and stands. She points to the chair she was standing in front of.

"This was where Lord Boromir must have been sitting," she stated.

This caught Faramir's attention. How had she known his brother?

"Yes, Lady Èowyn, Lord Boromir did sit there. How did you know about the Council of Elrond?"

She smiled at Legolas. "Milord. I have not a clue. But something just tells me that this was where he was sitting. Call it a hunch or just a present of Fortune."

She steps away from that chair and walks around the circle again and heads toward the small pedestal that was in the middle of the round. She stood at the table and looked in the roundness of the balcony. She walks a little more and stops at a chair with a high back. She stoops to look at the designs on it.

"This must have belonged to Lord Elrond. He was very important. Not important only to the Elves, but to all who he had called to his Councils. A friend to Gondor, he was. I only wish I could have met him."

Faramir chuckles and so did Legolas and Aragorn.

"Oh, Milady. You have met Lord Elrond. He was at the coronation of King Elessar. He and his escort with the former Queen of Gondor," Legolas stated as he continued with his laughter.

"My apologies. He was a very revered man to many. I could guess that from his hardened face," Èowyn stated as she too started to laugh.


End file.
